Nggak Mau Jadi Papa!
by Fanlady
Summary: Pernyataan mengejutkan dibawa oleh Api saat baru pulang sekolah. /"Api nggak mau jadi papa, huweee!"/ "Api, sebagai laki-laki kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan."/ AU. Siblings!TaufanApi
Disclaimer : Karakter Boboiboy milik Monsta, ide cerita punyaku~

Warnings : AU, siblings!Taufan-Api, slight!ApixYaya, OOC, typo(s), absurd, awas humor garing!

.

.

.

Taufan tengah asyik bersantai di ruang tamu rumahnya, menonton televisi sambil menikmati cemilan dan minuman soda, saat ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka dan sebuah suara mengucapkan salam.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam." Taufan mendengar suara ibunya menyahut dan terdengar langkah-langkah yang menghampiri pintu. "Api udah pulang, sayang? Gimana sekolahnya?"

Terdengar gumaman pelan dari adik kecilnya, sebelum Taufan kembali mendengar langkah-langkah ibunya yang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Taufan baru saja memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya saat ia melihat sosok kecil memasuki ruang tamu.

"Oh, adik abang yang paling ganteng udah pulang. Ayo duduk sini kita nonton sama-sama," kata Taufan ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

Api melangkah dengan lesu ke arahnya, membuat Taufan sedikit mengerutkan kening. Tak biasanya sang adik terlihat semurung itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Saat Api akhirnya tiba di sofa, ia tidak langsung duduk, hanya berdiri saja di hadapan Taufan dengan kepala tertunduk. Taufan jadi semakin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang sangat tidak biasa ini.

"Api, ada apa? Kenapa cemberut? Nanti cepat tua lho kalau cemberut terus," canda Taufan.

Bibir Api bergetar, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menangis keras tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"HUWEEEE!"

Taufan jelas saja langsung panik melihat adik kecilnya tiba-tiba menangis. Ia meletakkan bungkusan keripik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja dan berusaha menenangkan Api.

"Cup, cup, cup, Api, jangan nangis dong. Abang cuma bercanda kok bilang kayak gitu, Api nggak bakal cepat tua tenang aja," kata Taufan panik, mengira Api menangis karena candaannya tadi. Tapi adiknya itu malah menangis semakin keras.

"HUWEEEE!"

"Taufan! Jangan membuat adikmu menangis!" terdengar suara galak sang ibu dari dapur, membuat Taufan semakin kelabakan.

"Nggak kok, bu! Bukan salah Taufan!" ujar Taufan membela diri. "Mungkin …" tambahnya lagi dengan suara pelan sambil meringis.

Taufan kemudian menggendong Api dan mendudukkannya di sofa, sekali lagi berusaha membuat adiknya itu diam.

"Api, udah dong, berhenti dulu nangisnya. Coba cerita sama abang ada apa," kata Taufan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Api, berusaha menenangkannya. "Apa di sekolah ada yang menjahilimu? Beritahu abang siapa orangnya, nanti abang akan hajar dia sampai babak belur."

Api menggeleng pelan, namun tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi setidaknya tangisnya sudah sedikit berhenti, membuat Taufan bisa menarik nafas lega. Api kini hanya terisak kecil sambil sesekali mengelap pipi tembemnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Bang Taufan …" gumamnya lirih.

"Ya?"

"Api … nggak mau jadi papa! HUWEEE!" Api kembali menangis keras, membuat Taufan kembali harus berjuang mendiamkan sang adik kalau tidak ingin kena lemparan sudip dari ibunya.

"Ssst, Api, jangan nangis lagi dong …" kata Taufan sedikit putus asa. "Apa maksudnya Api nggak mau jadi papa?" tanyanya kemudian, kebingungan.

"Tadi di sekolah, Gopal bilang … kalau Api sebentar lagi bakal jadi papa," kata Api, masih sedikit terisak.

"Er … kenapa?" tanya Taufan menggaruk pipinya semakin bingung.

"Karena … hiks, karena … Api udah menghamili Yaya!"

Taufan nyaris terjungkal dari sofa mendengar pernyataan sang adik. "APA?!"

"Taufan! Jangan teriak-teriak di dalam rumah!" Suara sang ibu kembali terdengar, membuat Taufan buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

 _Padahal ibu sendiri selalu teriak-teriak di dalam rumah_ , gerutu Taufan dalam hati.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk mempermasalahkan itu sekarang, ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Taufan kembali menatap Api yang masih terisak di sebelahnya.

"Api, kamu harus jelasin ke abang apa maksud perkataanmu tadi," katanya serius.

Api menghapus air mata di pipinya dan menatap Taufan dengan takut-takut. "Api … Api juga nggak ngerti, tapi tadi Gopal bilang kalau Api udah bikin Yaya hamil dan Api harus tanggung jawab. Katanya Api harus jadi papa, kalau nggak nanti Api ditangkap polisi …" jelasnya panjang lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi … tapi …" Taufan terlihat tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa memandang sang adik dengan wajah tercengang. "Tapi kenapa bisa?!" tanyanya sedikit histeris.

"Api juga nggak tau, abang!" kata Api. Bibirnya sekali lagi bergetar, tanda tangisannya akan segera pecah tak lama lagi. "Api nggak mau jadi papa! Huweeee!"

Kali ini Taufan merasa ingin ikut menangis bersama adiknya. Oh, kasihan sekali adiknya ini. Api baru berumur 7 tahun, tapi dia sudah harus menanggung beban seberat ini. Taufan merasa ia telah gagal menjadi seorang abang yang baik untuk Api, ia seharusnya lebih banyak mengajarkan banyak hal pada adik kesayangannya itu. Misalnya mengingatkan Api untuk selalu memakai pengaman kalau mau melakukan 'itu'.

 _Eh, tunggu, kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini …_

"Api, ayo kita naik ke kamar abang. Kamu harus menceritakan semuanya secara lengkap di atas, ayo." Taufan menggendong Api yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua. Setelah mendudukkan Api di tempat tidurnya dan memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat, Taufan menarik sebuah kursi dari meja belajarnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Api.

"Oke, jadi ceritakan semuanya sama abang," katanya pada Api.

Api mengangguk kecil. Ia menunduk, tidak berani memandang langsung kedua mata Taufan dan memilih untuk memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

"Jadi, Yaya itu tetangga sebelah kita, anaknya paman sama bibi Yah …" ucapnya memulai.

"Iya, abang tau," potong Taufan, memutar bola matanya. Mana mungkin ia tidak tau Yaya itu tetangganya.

"Dan Yaya itu teman sekelas Api ..."

"Iya, itu abang juga tau."

"Abang! Jangan dipotong terus ngomongan Api! Nggak jadi cerita nih!" kata Api ngambek sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Iya, iya, maaf deh. Abang nggak bakal motong lagi," kata Taufan sambil cengengesan. "Nah, ayo cepat dilanjut," tambahnya, semakin penasaran dengan cerita Api.

"Jadi, Yaya itu teman sekelas Api di sekolah, dan Api … jadi suka sama Yaya. Habis Yaya manis sih!" kata Api dengan wajah malu-malu. Taufan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, masih bau kencur juga udah tau suka-sukaan.

"Iya, iya, Yaya memang manis," kata Taufan datar, "Nah, lanjutin."

"Terus, Api coba dekatin Yaya. Tiap hari Api beliin Yaya permen, terus Api petikin bunga di taman ibu buat dikasihin ke Yaya."

Oh, pantas ibunya seirng marah-marah karena banyak bunganya yang menghilang tanpa sebab, pikir Taufan.

"Lalu, suatu hari Api beraniin diri nembak Yaya! Dan Yaya nerima Api jadi pacarnya!" kata Api dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hilang sudah semua ekspresi sedih yang tadi ditunjukkannya.

Taufan hanya bisa pundung di sudut kamarnya. Ternyata ia sudah didului oleh adik yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Taufan sih boro-boro punya pacar, nembak cewek aja selalu ditolak.

"Terus gimana caranya Yaya bisa hamil?" tanya Taufan, sudah kembali ke mode seriusnya dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Api.

Wajah Api yang tadinya bercahaya kembali meredup, dan Taufan sedikit takut adiknya itu akan menangis lagi melihat matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Api … Api nggak sengaja! Waktu itu Api pulang sekolah bareng Yaya, terus tiba-tiba turun hujan, jadi kami berdua cari tempat berteduh di kios kecil di dekat situ yang kebetulan tutup. Kejadiannya waktu Api sama Yaya lagi berteduh di kios itu …"

Pikiran Taufan langsung melayang kemana-mana. Hujan, anak laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan di tempat sepi, memang wajar sekali kalau terjadi sesuatu yang seperti 'itu'. Taufan entah kenapa malah merasa semakin iri dengan adiknya yang ternyata punya pengalaman jauh lebih 'dewasa' darinya.

"Oke, yang bagian itu nggak usah di ceritain," kata Taufan sambil berdeham pelan. Gawat juga kalau Api menceritakan bagian itu, bisa-bisa nanti ini jadi cerita rate M. "Terus, gimana caranya Api tau kalau Yaya hamil?"

"Gopal yang bilang. Katanya kalau ngelakuin itu sama anak perempuan, nanti bisa hamil. Awalnya Api nggak percaya, tapi taunya Yaya hari ini nggak masuk sekolah. Katanya dia sakit, mual-mual sama muntah-muntah. Dan Gopal bilang itu tandanya Yaya hamil," terang Api.

"Oh, begitu," kata Taufan sambil mengangguk-angguk. Berarti sudah positif ya? Apa ia harus memberi selamat pada paman dan bibi Yah karena akan segera punya cucu? Oh, tunggu dulu, berarti Taufan juga akan segera jadi seorang paman? Kira-kira keponakannya nanti laki-laki atau perempuan ya?

Banyak hal yang berlarian di pikiran Taufan, membuatnya untuk beberapa saat melupakan kehadiran Api yang masih duduk di depannya dengan ekspresi gundah. Adiknya itu akhirnya menarik-narik baju Taufan setelah menyadari perhatian sang kakak tak lagi jatuh padanya.

"Abang, apa yang harus Api lakukan sekarang?" tanya Api, merengek.

"Tentu saja kamu harus tanggung jawab, Api," kata Taufan tegas. Walau ia sudah gagal mengajari adiknya untuk menghindari pergaulan bebas, setidaknya Taufan harus mengajarkan rasa bertanggung jawab pada adik kecilnya itu.

"Tanggung jawab gimana?"

"Api harus jadi papa."

"Tapi Api nggak mau ... Api kan masih kecil, Api masih mau sekolah dan main sama teman-teman. Masa harus jadi papa?" Bulir bening kembali lolos dari kedua sudut mata Api, membuat Taufan merasa prihatin akan nasib sang adik yang harus menanggung beban berat di usia semuda itu.

"Api ... kita ini laki-laki, kita harus berani bertanggung jawab kalau sudah melakukan sesuatu," ujar Taufan sewibawa mungkin. "Api udah ngelakuin hal yang salah pada Yaya, sekarang Api harus tanggung jawab."

"Tapi Api kan nggak tau bakal jadi kayak gini ..." kata Api dengan wajah memelas. "Mana Api tau kalau pegang tangan anak perempuan bisa hamil?"

Taufan yang tengah berusaha memasang wajah serius langsung ternganga lebar mendengar perkataan Api. "A-apa?" ucapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Api balik.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya Taufan.

"Memangnya Api bilang apa?"

Taufan menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjitak kepala Api yang tertutup topi merah kesayangannya. "Itu ... yang barusan Api ngomong. Coba diulangi," ucapnya penuh kesabaran.

"Oh, itu. Api bilang ... Api nggak tau kalau pegang tangan anak perempuan bisa bikin dia hamil. Waktu itu Yaya bilang tangannya dingin, ya udah Api pegang biar hangat. Mana Api tau kalau setelah itu Yaya malah hamil ... Eh, abang! Jangan tidur, dong, Api belum selesai ngomong!"

Taufan telah terjatuh dari kursinya dan kini terlentang tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

Pegang tangan? Jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan Taufan sudah berpikir yang 'iya-iya', mengira adiknya telah melampaui dirinya dalam masalah perempuan. Yah, memang tidak mungkin sih Api menghamili Yaya, mereka berdua kan masih anak-anak, puber juga belum. Mungkin Taufan harus segera mencuci otaknya di laundry terdekat, karena kelihatannya isi kepalanya sudah terlalu tercemar.

Dengan sedikit linglung, Taufan kembali bangkit dan duduk di kursinya, menghadap ke arah Api. Ia memandang wajah polos adiknya dan semakin merasa kotor karena telah mengira adik kecilnya tega menodai anak gadis orang.

"Jadi ... Api cuma pegang tangan Yaya?" tanya Taufan, memastikan. Api mengangguk. "Nggak ada yang lain?" Kali ini Api menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau cuma pegang tangan mana mungkin bisa hamil, Api ..." Taufan mengerang frustasi sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja belajar di dekatnya.

"Eh? Jadi Yaya nggak hamil?" tanya Api bingung.

"Ya, nggaklah! Pegang tangan doang nggak bakal bikin anak perempuan hamil," ujar Taufan, masih sibuk membenturkan kepala ke meja.

"Oh, berarti Api nggak bakal jadi papa?"

"Nggak."

"Yeeeeiii!" Ekspresi murung Api segera digantikan oleh wajah bahagia. Ia melompat-lompat di atas kasur Taufan sambil berseru girang, "Api nggak bakal jadi papa, Api nggak bakal jadi papa!"

Setelah puas menarikan tarian kemenangan atas kebebasannya mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah, Api kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menatap sang kakak yang kini terkapar di atas meja belajarnya.

"Tapi, bang Taufan, kalau gitu kenapa dong Yaya hari ini sakit?" tanya Api.

"Ya mana abang tau. Memangnya abang cenayang bisa tau kenapa Yaya sakit?" kata Taufan sewot.

"Abang, ih, Api kan cuma nanya …" ujar Api sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Oh iya, abang, Api mau nanya."

"Nanya apa?"

"Kalau pegang tangan doang nggak bisa bikin hamil, terus gimana dong caranya anak perempuan hamil?"

Taufan terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan polos sang adik. Ia menatap kedua mata Api yang menuntut jawaban darinya. Haruskah ia mengajari adik kecilnya ini tentang hal 'itu'?

Taufan berdeham pelan, sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Jadi begini Api. Anak perempuan itu akan hamil kalau ada anak laki-laki yang ..."

Ucapan Taufan terpotong saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan sang ibu muncul dengan masih memakai celemek memasaknya dan memegang sudip di tangan kanannya.

"Api, kamu belum ganti baju? Ayo cepat ganti baju dan turun untuk makan siang," ujarnya.

"Baik, bu!" kata Api ceria. Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur Taufan dan berlari keluar dengan riang. "Abang, nanti jelasin sama Api ya!" serunya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jelasin apa, Taufan?" tanya sang ibu sambil memandang putra sulungnya ingin tahu.

"Eh, ehehe, lebih baik ibu nggak usah tau," kata Taufan sambil cengengesan.

Ibu Taufan memandangnya dengan tatapan galak dan mengacungkan sudip di tangannya dengan mengancam. "Awas ya kalau kamu ajarin yang aneh-aneh sama adikmu," katanya.

"Nggak kok, bu, nggak," kata Taufan sambil tertawa gugup.

Ibunya masih menatapnya dengan curiga selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Taufan. Namun baru saja Taufan hendak menarik nafas lega, ibunya kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh iya, Taufan, kamu tolong antarin bubur buatan ibu ke rumah bibi Yah ya?" pintanya.

"Eh, untuk apa?"

"Yaya katanya sakit flu perut, dari pagi mual-mual terus. Kebetulan ibu baru masak bubur ayam, kan kalau flu perut bagusnya makan bubur."

Taufan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oh, sakit flu perut, ya? Kirain aku bakal dapat keponakan …" gumamnya.

"Eh, kamu bilang apa?"

"Nggak bilang apa-apa kok, bu!" kata Taufan sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Ya udah mana buburnya, sini Taufan antarin."

Taufan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar bersama sang ibu. Ia diam-diam tertawa geli mengingat kebodohannya tadi, yang langsung menerima begitu saja ucapan Api. Mungkin lain kali Taufan harus mencamkan dalam pikirannya, untuk mencari tau lebih dulu tentang sesuatu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N :

Hayoo, siapa yang pikirannya ke mana-mana waktu baca ini? Ngaku~ /digebukmassa

Mimpi apaan aku bikin ff humor (gagal) kayak gini? /jedukinpalakemeja

Serius, aku nggak tau kesambet apa sampe tiba-tiba dapat ide kayak gini. Tapi lumayan juga sih buat ngilangin stres /plak

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~

Jangan lupa reviewnya~~ /digebuklagi


End file.
